


6x05 tag - Trust

by allofspace



Series: Season Six Fix(es) [6]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: From the beginning of 6x05 when Mike gets back into his cell and learns about Harvey's reaction to seeing Gallo while he was in the prison. Was it a real reaction or was it all for show?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veronica_Khuzwayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Khuzwayo/gifts).



> sorry i took a while to finally do this x)

“I finally got the chance to meet your buddy Harvey,” Kevin said, still groggy from sleep. 

“Harvey was here?” Mike asked. At least the real surprise made it easier to lie. He had just been with Harvey though. Harvey had filled him in on what happened… and conveniently left that part out. Part of Mike wanted to grill Kevin for the exact details. The other part knew he had to keep calm, act the right amount of surprised. 

“You should have seen him. Thought he was going to attack Gallo right then and there,” Kevin explained. 

The scene played out in Mike’s head. Harvey bursting in, pointing fingers and creating chaos to make everything seem more legit. It had clearly worked. But Harvey probably didn’t count on actually seeing Gallo… or maybe he did. 

“What stopped him?” 

“Guards.”

Mike could just picture Harvey being held back by guards. Maybe he had been putting on a show, making sure everyone knew Gallo was the likely suspect. Mike tried to think why he would even bother. Everyone knew Gallo had it out for Mike, who would Harvey have been acting for? He couldn’t really ask Kevin any more questions about it. It would seem weird to ask how convincing it was. But something about the way Kevin talked about it made Mike want to ask more. He seemed surprised, and yeah, maybe not a lot of people see lawyers acting with such heated emotion, but Harvey frequently did. Harvey was passionate, especially when he cared about things. 

Mike thought about the last few fights he’d had with Harvey. Harvey was always trying to help him, but Mike wasn’t willing to be selfish, although he was starting to wonder if his selfless acts that caused pain to others were selfish after all. He didn’t get much sleep that night, wondering about Harvey’s reaction, and feeling guilty for hoping it was real rather than all for show. 

~*~

Harvey sat in his office, swirling his untouched drink. If Mike only knew the things he had done for him. The things he was willing to do. The last thing he wanted to do was take on William Sutter as a client, but he did it to save Mike. At this point it was hard to imagine something he wouldn’t do to free Mike. 

He thought about the day before, the show he put on marching into the prison to kidnap Mike. His blood had boiled at the sight of Gallo. Of course it helped with the everything, making people believe Gallo poisoned Mike. But he’s not sure what he would have done if the guards hadn’t stopped him. There would be a lot less pressure if Gallo was out of the picture. It was a constant weight pressing on Harvey’s chest. He hated being constantly worried for Mike’s safety, and dammit Mike could just make things so much harder sometimes with his high and mighty bullshit. But that attitude was part of the reason Harvey loved Mike so much. He was a pain in the ass, but Harvey wouldn’t change a thing about him. 

Harvey breathed out a deep sigh. Taking a large swig of his drink he resigned himself that he was in trouble. Mike Ross had always been trouble for him.

**Author's Note:**

> ps i'll never be over everyone calling mike trouble


End file.
